Obsesión
by Ary Masen
Summary: Un acuerdo, puro sexo. Una obsesión ante lo perverso y desconocido... pura piel, no nombres, no compromisos, sólo encuentros de una noche. Curioso juego de fuego en la ruleta rusa de la seducción, el más grande de los peligros se presenta bajo el as aterrador del amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son Propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás que no conozcan ¡me pertenece!**_

.

.

_La obsesión particular cambia, pero la excitación, la emoción y la vibración de la creación perduran._

_Henry Moore_

.

.

**Edición: Ely Rockerita**

.

.

.

Amor: Cuatro letras que significan tanto y nada…

¿Cuántas canciones de amor se han escrito en el mundo? ¿Cuántas veces hemos rimado en torno a él? Pero… ¿Qué es en realidad el amor?

¿Son las mariposas en el estomago?

¿El dolor latente en el pecho cuando todo va mal?

Es un sentimiento que todos poseemos, muchos tenemos, pero pocos conocemos realmente lo que significa.

Es ver a esa persona que es especial y sentir que tu corazón palpita a mil por hora.

Es aquella persona que estará contigo en cualquier lugar… es ser paciente y comprensible.

Es cuidar a toda costa y cueste lo que cueste a la persona que tienes al lado.

Es saber y sentir que la persona que está a tu lado es tu mejor amigo, que puedes confiar en ella o él. Es enfrentar todos los obstáculos y estar con la persona querida hasta el final de tus días… El amor tiene muchas formas y muchas caras en el corazón.

Sí. Sí, muy bonito, muy rosa…

¡Patrañas!

Les diré qué es el amor. Esas cuatro letras son una falacia insignificante que te hace sentir que vuelas alto. Alto. Muy alto. Es entregarte totalmente sin saber que te depara el presente. Es caer en un abismo oscuro sin tener ánimos para levantarte. Eso es el amor...

Es mi propio concepto del Amor.

Y te doy un consejo gratis…. Cuando sientas mariposas en el estomago, compra un insecticida, te ahorraras dolores de cabeza, y si quieres mas consejos solo dejame presentarme soy B.

...

Holaaaaaaaaaaa

Aquí vengo yo con una nueva guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Jajajajaja, espero que les guste y me acompañen en esta historia el cap numero uno lo subiré [pronto lo prometo! No se les olvide pasar por el capi de peligro y por supuesto por el ultimo (lo juro por el osito bimbo) Outtake de Dsex

Aryam

02 de Abril 2014


	2. El Comiezo y el final

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son Propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás que no conozcan ¡me pertenece!

**Obsesión Capitulo 1 **

**El comienzo y el Final**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tú no tienes alma,**_

_**Te abandonas cansada a un destino que te marca.**_

_**Tú no tienes la vida más tiempo que yo**_

_**Y yo no tengo la llave que cierra el dolor,**_

_**Si no tienes alma yo no tengo nada**_**.**

**Tú no tienes Alma**

**Alejandro Saenz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edición:** Ely Rockeryta

.

.

.

—_No quiero que te vayas —besé su pecho suavemente mientras lo sentía acariciar mi espalda._

—_Volveré por ti, pequeña —dijo con voz suave pegando sus labios a mis cabellos._

— _¿Y si no vuelves? —pregunté temerosa._

—_Voy a volver por ti, eres todo lo que tengo —respondió suavemente._

—_Te amo —dije acurrucándome a él._

—_Te amo más, pero éste es mi sueño, fue por lo cual me liberé, cisne._

—_Lo sé —besé su pecho nuevamente—. ¿Me prometes que te cuidarás? —Sentí la primera lágrima rodar por mis mejillas. James suspiró fuertemente antes de alzar mi barbilla con su dedo._

—_Escúchame bien, B. Te amo, te amo como jamás pensé que podía amar a alguien. Voy a volver a ti, bebé, siempre —sus labios se unieron a los míos y su cuerpo desnudo se situó sobre mí, cubriéndome con su calor, con su deseo, pero sobre todo, llenándome de su amor._

_Nos fundimos en uno sólo amándonos como él y yo sabíamos sin importar lo que venía cuesta arriba. _

.

.

— ¡Vuelve, lo prometiste! Vuelve… ¡Por favor, vuelve! —Grité aún más fuerte—. Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve…

— ¡Hey! —sentí como dos fuertes brazos me abrazaban fuertemente—. Estoy contigo, bebé —la voz suave y estoica de Emmett me reconfortó—. Shusst… —me aferre a Emmett como si fuese un naufrago y hubiese encontrado un bote en medio del mar; abrace su pecho fuertemente mientras pequeños sollozos escapaban de mi garganta. Está era la quinta noche que soñaba con James, y despertaba sollozando y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Sorbí mi nariz relajándome poco a poco bajo la suave caricia que Emm daba en mi espalda mientras con mi mano apretaba lo único que me quedaba de James, sus *_dog-tags_. Se las había quitado antes de darme el último beso, un beso que me supo a derrota y despedida. Recordé sus ojos verdes que me veían brillantes de emoción como un niño cuando le dan un bono en una juguetería, su uniforme militar se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo haciéndolo lucir como un hombre mayor y no como el joven de 22 años que era. Lo amaba con locura desmedida, con pasión desesperada… Lo amaba en ese momento y… — ¿Estás bien? —Negué con la cabeza aún pegada al pecho de Emm—. —Nena, no puedes seguir así bonita, tienes que decirme que jodido te está perturbando para poder solucionarlo —susurró él con voz suave.

Volví a negar, no quería hablar de James, quería olvidar así que tome los labios de Emmett entre los míos dejando que mi cuerpo le mostrara lo que quería. Emm separó su rostro del mío.

—B…

—Emmett... —Sorbí mi nariz— Fóllame… —mi voz salió ronca y distorsionada.

Emmett negó con la cabeza— No, pequeña no estás bien, sabes cómo soy, deseas que este contigo y para eso te necesito al cien por ciento conmigo.

— ¡Emmett! —rogué antes de morder su barbilla y acariciar su miembro por encima de su pantalón de deporte. Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas y fundí mis labios con los suyos— Estoy contigo ahora por todos los cielos necesito de ti en este momento —dije mordisqueando sus labios con deseo.

Rodee con mis manos su nuca sentándome sobre su miembro, ningún hombre se resistía al sexo. Emmett no era la excepción tenía un año viviendo con él en su casa, mas no en su habitación; un par de movimientos de mi pelvis con la suya, mis besos frenéticos y desesperados junto con mis manos trazando planos inexistentes en su espalda, fue todo lo que me costo para que Emm cayera en mi juego—. A mi manera, hermosa. —Suspiró alejando sus labios de los míos— A mi manera… —sabía lo que significaba, Emmett tendría el poder esta vez y yo estaba tan necesitada de él, tan dispuesta a perderme en el mundo del placer y olvidar el dolor, que simplemente lo deje ser. Unió su boca con la mía en un beso hambriento de deseo despertando en mí todas las células que aún dormían. Sus manos subieron por mis muslos levantando el camisón que tenía y sonreí sarcásticamente en mi interior.

Emmett controlaba pero yo había logrado lo que quería Sentir… huir de mis recuerdos y olvidar.

Quitó el camisón de mi cuerpo y sus manos agarraron mis pechos mientras me movía contra su erección.

.

—Espera, hermosa… Levántate —ordenó con voz gruesa, así que obedecí inmediatamente, lo necesitaba dentro de mí. Una de sus manos apretó fuertemente mis bragas de encaje reventándolas de un solo girón, tiró el encaje hacia atrás de nosotros y se recostó en la cama mientras tocaba mis pliegues—. No sabes cómo me pones cuando te mojas así, nena —sentí la punta de su miembro tanteando mi entrada—. Haz lo que sabes hacer hermosa. —Su lengua delineó mis labios sensualmente—. Cabalga, bonita —dijo antes de tomar mis caderas con sus dos manos y dejarme caer sobre su muy erecto miembro de un solo tirón.

Gemí fuertemente por la invasión de Emmett, tenía un buen tamaño, su miembro era grueso y largo, el glande de un color oscuro y las venas se marcaban en todo largo de su falo. Inhale fuertemente al sentirlo dentro de mí y apoyé mis manos en su pecho dándome impulso para montarlo como sabía que a él le gustaba.

Me gusta el sexo... Mucho y con Emmett es genial, el es un dominante innato, le gusta tocarme y sabe cómo hacerlo, su polla es un monumento a la belleza, la fuerza y el vigor, he estado viviendo junto a él alrededor de un año aquí en San Francisco, luego que Kath mi mejor amiga se casara y ella y su marido se fueran a Milán.

—Apóyate al lado de mi cabeza —susurró colocando sus manos ahora en mis caderas marcando el ritmo de nuestro encuentro haciéndome rotar, parar, arrancar y hacer círculos sobre su eje. Levantó su cabeza del mullido colchón atrapando mi pezón derecho con sus dientes mientras jugueteaba con el arito que me había puesto hacía varios años atrás.

Su cadera subía y bajaba frenéticamente, haciendo que nuestras carnes chocaran violentamente.

—Utiliza —siseo entre dientes—, la técnica de Kegel… —Gimió en medio de sus embestidas con mi pecho aún dentro de su boca. Obedecí como buena sumisa y me cerré entorno a él haciéndolo sisear de placer. Mordió mi pecho y grité por el dolor que me daba su maltrato… pero este era Emmett, y a mí me gustaba como era, su forma de controlar y llevar todo al límite, la manera en la que trataba mi cuerpo con fuerza. Su mano acarició mi nalga en una orden silenciosa para que hiciese lo que él quería.

Levanté mi trasero justo antes de sentir el primer azote recorriendo todo mi cuerpo; acarició nuevamente antes de repetir su acción y siseé cuando descargó el segundo azote sintiendo el cúmulo del placer a punto de reventar. Emmett mordía mi barbilla mientras yo seguía bailando sobre su miembro, la mano con la que me había azotado subió por toda mi columna vertebral hasta enrollarse en mi coleta y hacerme levantar la cabeza para él.

—¡Dilo, Isabella! —su voz fuerte y ronca ordenó de manera potente mientras lo cabalgaba.

—Permítame llegar, mi señor —murmuré con voz queda y entrecortada.

— ¿Quién soy? —gimió Emmett golpeándome más fuerte.

—Ahh…

— ¿¡Quién soy, Isabella!? —gritó. Iba a morir... Necesitaba correrme— ¿Quién soy, Isabella? —su mano fuerte volvió a zurrarme.

—Mi Amo —murmuré entre la bruma que envuelve poco antes del orgasmo.

—Sí, maldita sea, soy tu amo, tu señor, el único que puede follarte así, el único que puede hacer esto —su boca devoro la mía una vez más, sus labios fuertes y demandantes sometieron los míos en un beso frenéticamente salvaje—. ¡Córrete maldita sea! ¡Apriétame! ¡Ordéñame! ¡Quemémonos en el puto infierno, hermosa! —un golpe más me hizo ver estrellas de colores alrededor de la habitación de Emmett; sentir como mi clítoris se retraía y como mis pezones taladraban la dureza de sus pectorales, mi corazón latiendo a mil latidos por minuto, mi cuerpo entero tensándose ante la ola que recorrería cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. La fuerte fricción que Emmett ejercía mientras su miembro bombeaba dentro y fuera de mí a la vez que atravesaba el orgasmo me tenían en un punto de no retorno. Grité como posesa mientras me sentía estallar alcanzando el nirvana en su máximo punto de placer. No sabía cómo expresar ese estado entre la lividez y la excitación, era una extraña conexión que sólo con Emmett había alcanzado a tener, cada vez que él me llevaba al cielo, era exactamente eso, desprenderme de mi cuerpo y levitar mientras los relámpagos de placer me sacudían. Era mi catarsis para dejar aquel recuerdo en un lugar apartado de mi memoria. Liberar mi piel del nombre de James.

Dos envites más y sentí como el cuerpo de Emmett se tensaba, alzó su cabeza atrapando mi pezón izquierdo y mordiéndolo fuertemente mientras su miembro se sacudía dentro de mí.

Maldijo un par de veces aún con mi montículo entre sus labios antes de dejarse caer a la cama y arrastrarme con él.

Nuestros corazones corriendo como una carrera de caballos, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos y el aroma a sexo envolvían la habitación, seguido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas y entrecortadas.

—Eso fue genial, hermosa —separó el cabello de mi frente— ¿Estas mejor? —sus fuertes brazos me rodearon la espalda dejándome más pegada a él.

Asentí mientras respiraba profundamente. Tratando de controlar el vacío y la desesperación que me producía soñar con James, luego de cinco años de su desaparición, Emmett era ahora mismo mi refugio, era el puerto seguro en medio de la tormenta que era el recuerdo de James.

Emmett era mi amigo, mi amo mientras estábamos en una cama pero más que todo, se había vuelto un apoyo. No me gustan las relaciones una vez me enamore y supe lo que era ver y sentir como un corazón se quebraba, lo se muy dramática pero fue lo que en realidad paso así que a partir de ese momento empecé a vivir la vida como mi canción favorita "la vida loca" quien iba a saber que Rickypapasitomartin. Era en ese tiempo una loca consagrada.

En fin retomemos Emmett, me satisface, nos entendemos en la cama, tenemos claro que somos amigos con derechos pasionales juagamos... Mucho soy una Switch por convicción y vocación amo que me nalgueen pero amo mucho más si el látigo está en mi mano, Emmett entiende eso aunque la dominación es lo suyo de vez en cuando le gusta que lo azote . Tenemos claro que esto se acabara algún día y estamos bien con ello ... Nuestros encuentros son furtivos , explosivos y calientes pasión a flor de piel y sentidos.

Nuestra única regla era no esperar nada del otro.

Sentí como su respiración se acompasaba y miré sobre su cuerpo el reloj en la mesa de noche, apenas eran las 6:30 am, me pregunté por qué Emmett había salido tan temprano a ejercitarse. Por lo general lo hacía después de las ocho cuando volvía de su habitación de gimnasio tocaba la puerta de mi habitación para que lo acompañara a desayunar. Al menos al momento de mi pesadilla él estaba aquí, conmigo como siempre… Suspiré cerrando los ojos y dejándome caer en una duermevela intranquila. Cuando desperté estaba sola en la cama.

El sol se colaba por la habitación, me removí en la cama sintiendo un pequeño escozor en mi intimidad... Algo normal, considerando el tiempo que tenía con Emmett. Me levanté sentándome en la cama sin importar mi desnudes y miré la nota en la mesita, pisada con mi celular.

_Te vi dormida y no quise despertarte, viajo a Nueva York en un par de horas así que no nos veremos hasta el fin de semana, hablaremos de tus pesadillas para entonces... Cuídate, nena. TQ_

Suspiré sintiendo una pequeña punzada en mi pecho haciéndome recordar el sueño que había tenido con James.

Tenía 17 años cuando James llegó a mi casa diciéndome que debía partir… No lo pensé dos veces, tome un par de billetes, varias mudas de ropa y los zapatos más cómodos que encontré, casi lloro al dejar mis Jimmy Choo y mis bolsas de Prada, pero James lo valía, él era mi único amor y cuando llegó esa noche a mi casa desesperado diciendo que no podía estar más en su casa yo simplemente lo seguí…

No me importó que mi tío Aro se quedara con todo lo que mi padre había trabajado, yo era huérfana y quería vivir mi vida. Y mi vida era James. Nuestra relación era el típico cliché adolecente, él era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, yo era una de las porristas, pero no fue eso lo que él vio en mí; tampoco mi dinero o mi popularidad en la escuela que era completamente nula, pertenecía al grupo de porristas gracias a Ambar, una de las pocas chicas que podía considerar amiga; y no era por asocial que no tenía amigos, era simplemente porque los tenia prohibidos. Debía ir del instituto a casa y si tenía que hacer algo extracurricular "H" mi guardaespaldas me llevaba y me seguía como una puta sombra, así que cuando James se acercó a mí el día que Anna Ackerman me dejó caer de la pirámide que hacíamos para los intercursos permitiendo que ganara un esguince, me sorprendí bastante, él parecía preocupado y yo… Yo supe en ese instante que él era todo lo que yo quería.

James era poseedor de un cuerpo escultural, era alto, atlético, ojos verdes y mirada penetrante. Tenía una sonrisa curvada que hacia suspirar a la mitad de las mujeres del instituto y a un par de gays que no habían querido salir del armario. Notas en la clase de escritura, besos en el salón de música, noches en las que James trepaba el árbol de mi casa para pasar conmigo un par de horas me hicieron amarlo como una mujer, como una a los diecisiete años, puede amar: con todo el corazón. Mi reacción automática cuando él me dijo que se iba era de pura osadía, me iría con él… Así fuese al fin del mundo.

No fue fácil, pero nos amábamos, me entregue a él con todo lo que tenía. Con James deje atrás a Isabella y empecé a ser "B" como a él le gustaba llamarme; le entregue mi cuerpo, mi vida, mi futuro. Yo era una ciega y él mi perro lazarillo. Mi corazón le pertenecía a él incluso aunque ya no estaba, yo, Isabella Drywer Swan siempre seria de él y solo de él…

Él había sido mi amor de juventud, mi primer amor, mi primer beso, mi primer hombre. James había sido incluso mi primera desilusión, el primero que me mostró que el amor no es seguir ciegamente a alguien, el amor es dolor, es desespero, el amor es dejar libre a la persona amada, el amor es hacerlo feliz así tu corazón llore… James me enseño a amar pero al mismo tiempo me mostró lo cruel que este sentimiento puede ser.

James se marchó dejándome sola en una ciudad que no conocía a un par de meses después de habernos fugado. Con James también tuve mi primera desilusión. Él era la antítesis del amor.

Negué con mi cabeza y peiné mi cabello hacia atrás, James debía quedarse en mi pasado, hacia más de cinco años que no sabía de él y yo tenía que continuar viviendo, él debía quedarse y permanecer en mi pasado, era allí en donde él pertenecía. Me repetía una y otra vez. Suspiré fuertemente y releí la nota dejada por Emmett observando con confusión las últimas dos letras:

"_¿TQ?_"

Me pregunté, frunciendo el seño, ¿qué significaba estas dos letras tan curiosas? Emmett estaba acostumbrado a dejarme notas cuando tenía que irse muchos días por trabajo, me levanté completamente de la cama y me encamine al baño: pensar en ello en este instante no era sano para mi paz mental, así que ignorarlo resultaba ser más convincente.

.

.

Llegué a la universidad con ánimos renovados, a pesar de que hoy se cumplían cinco años sin verlo, en medio del receso tuve una llamada de Lilian informándome que Kath había tenido un hermoso y saludable bebé al que habían llamado Thiago. Mataría por ver la cara de la bestia en este momento, estaba casi segura que se había hecho en los pantalones. Prometí a Lilian ir a Milán tan pronto como Emm tuviese un momento de descanso.

No pude evitar sentirme feliz por mi amiga, teníamos poco contacto debido a la diferencia de horas pero aún buscábamos los medios para seguir comunicadas. Llegué a casa cuando la noche ya había caído encontrando entre la correspondencia la carta de la universidad de Nueva York, ofrecían un excelente programa en Auditoria Interna y yo había enviado mi solicitud cuando Emmett y yo todavía no vivíamos juntos. Tenía una semana para responder pero no lo haría, estaba bien con Emmett y la universidad de San Francisco no era del todo mala.

Francis, el mayordomo de Emm, me sirvió un emparedado para la cena tal cual como se lo había pedido, me di una ducha rápida y fui al gimnasio que Emmett tenía en casa. Uno de los requisitos que impuso Emmett cuando me vine a vivir a su casa era permanecer en forma, sólo así podría sobre llevar los maratones de sexo que sosteníamos.

Me sentía mujo mejor que por la mañana así que coloque mis audífonos y me subí sobre la caminadora colocando un ritmo suave. Ayudaba el hecho que Emm no había preguntado mas, teníamos varias reglas una de las más importantes era que no hablamos de nuestra vida pasada, dormiamos en habitaciones separadas, no hay mimos después de follar porque eso hacemos Emm y yo ¡Follamos! Es por eso que hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos.

No hay el tedio de una relación las discusiones absurdas por cosas tontas, no hay amor palabras cursis o pegajosas que no llevan a ningún lugar... Simplemente estamos bien así, ninguno de los dos necesitamos la palabra de 4 letras. No cuando yo tengo un hombre fuerte y bien dotado que sabe cómo hacerme llegar al clímax, no cuando él tiene una mujer dispuesta a realizar lo que se le pase por la cabeza.

Seamos sinceras a nosotras nos gustan los hombres fuertes, de ojos lindos, trasero redondeado y pollas grandes a ellos solo les interesa tener un orificio húmedo y calentito en donde enterrarse y si ese orificio viene acompañado de unas buenas tetas y una boca que sepa succionar son malditamente felices.

Tenemos pasado pero el no pregunta y yo tampoco lo hago, solo me pidió fidelidad y eso es facil de hacer siempre que mi _cucu_ este excelentemente atendida y ya les dije que Emmett es un 1000 en esa área Y cuando el no está en casa sus juguetes y su voz baja y ronca a través del computador hacen lo suyo ¿Quien quiere pensar en una jodida relación cuando está bien atendido?

Definitivamente no esté pecho.

Vi como la pantalla de mi celular se iluminaba y pare la caminadora para ver qué mensaje había llegado:

_Mi polla llora por ti nena..._

_Te extraño demasiado, necesito verte._

_Ve a Skype. _

¡Oh Jodido Cristo! ¡Sexo por internet! ¡A eso me refería señores!

Cerré los ojos ante el pequeño temblor que recorrió mi cuerpo, Emmett se había ido apenas ayer y ya había empezado a extrañarlo, iba hacia mi habitación cuando mi celular se ilumino de nuevo.

_Lleva contigo a los vengadores contigo nena._

Sonreí como tonta mientras buscaba la colección que Emmett me había obsequiado. Toda una colección de _los Vengadores: Iro Man,_ _Thor, Capitán América, El Halcón y por supuesto Hulk_. Emmett y su fetichismo por los comics.

Con mi colección en la mano y una de mis baby doll para dormir corrí hasta el estudio, di dos palmadas y la habitación se llenó de luz. Dejé la bata en uno de los sofás y encendí el ordenador de Emmett e introduje la clave en _Skype._

Estaba sentado frente a su ordenador, se veía salvajemente exquisito, enfundado en ese traje gris plomo de Armani.

—Hola, linda —susurró con aquella voz suya que hacía encenderme a millón.

—Hola, guapo —susurré mostrándole el estuche que contenía los vibradores antes de colocarlos al lado del computador en la mesa, lo vi arquear una de sus cejas y como una sonrisa perversa y malévola se formaba en su rostro. Emmett parecía estar diseñado para mi perversión y yo para la de él— ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —pregunté para quitar un poco la tensión sexual.

—Lo mismo, Nueva York me fastidia, no sé cómo podías vivir aquí —yo amaba Nueva York, porque allí había comenzado mi vida, había empezado a ser B, sin James, sin Aro… Sólo yo contra el mundo.

—Yo tampoco, lindo —dejé que mi mano acariciara suavemente la separación de mis pechos.

—No hagas eso linda —los hoyuelos en su rostro se contrajeron—. Nena, ¿qué has hecho conmigo? —preguntó empezando a desabotonarse la camisa.

— ¿Hacerte una buena mamada? —dije inocentemente.

—Mataría por tus labios en mi polla ahora mismo, ha sido un día estresante —se quitó la camisa dejándome ver el resultado de sus largas horas en el gimnasio, gemí de puro gusto, aún daba gracias a Alexander por haberse fusionado con tan buen espécimen—. Vamos, nena, comienza a desnudarte.

Así lo hice, quité mi top de deporte y mi pantaloncito dejándole ver las bragas de encaje que me había colocado. Eran rojo fuerte, Emmett hubiese amado destrozarlas. Dejé que mis dedos se colaran por mi cintura y deslicé la última prenda de vestir fuera de mi cuerpo quedando desnuda frente a la pantalla.

—Te ejercitaste, bebé —su susurro fue ronco y malditamente sexual.

—Lo de siempre —dije con voz pequeña mientras acariciaba mis pezones, Emm ya se había quitado el pantalón y su perfecto miembro se alzaba vigoroso y muy erecto. Cerré los ojos recreando lo que sucedió en la mañana—. ¿Cuándo vienes, Gatito? —susurré colocando mis piernas en los reposabrazos del sillón de cuero negro, dejando mi centro abierto para él.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Emmett gimió en voz baja, no había mejor afrodisíaco que la expectación, estaba húmeda y lista para él—. Si por mí fuera estuviese follándote ahora mismo nena, estas tan húmeda que solo de verte lloro por ti —me dejó ver una gota de su excitación—. Busca a _Hulk —Hulk_ era uno de los vibradores de la colección _Avengers_, Era uno de los más grandes de la colección: 12 pulgadas, verde, fabricado en silicón con un glande pronunciado y venas resaltadas por todo el falo.

¡Joder solo de verlo mi sexo lubricaba!

Saqué el vibrador de la bolsa y se lo enseñe haciéndolo sisear del otro lado de la pantalla, vi como su manzana de Adán se removía lentamente antes de hablar— llévalo a tu coño bebé, mójalo con tus jugos, desea y piensa que es mi polla la que está paseándose por los labios abiertos de tu sexo, mientras pellizca tus pezones como si fuesen mis dientes los que se estuviesen dando un deleite con la textura de tus pechos. —Hice lo que me pidió sintiendo como mi cuerpo se encendía levemente— ¡Mierda nena! —Gimió quedamente—, golpea tu clítoris con la cabeza del dildo— gemí levemente cuando la dura cabeza de silicón golpeo mi hinchado y sensible capullo—. Así... Por un demonio cómo me enciendes —fijé mi vista en el ordenador viendo cómo su mano se removía sobre su miembro, había suficiente luz en su habitación para ver perfectamente como las venas sobresalían en la piel.

Su miembro rojizo y duro se alzaba entre sus manos mientras él creaba la fricción necesaria para que su glande se tornara purpura y una pequeña gota del pre-semen apareciese en la punta. Emmett esparció la gota de líquido lubricando su glande y siseando bajo sus dientes—. Introdúcelo en tu sexo —murmuró—. No lo muevas y mírame linda, no apartes tus ojos de mí... Mira como estoy por tu cuerpo, como crece mi miembro al saber que te tocas pensando en mí. —Mi mirada se encontró con su mirada azul lujuriosa; introduje la cabeza verde y gruesa siseando por la sensación de expansión que esta ejercía en mi interior, podía sentir mis paredes vaginales acoplándose a cada pulgada del dildo dentro de mí—. Vamos Bella, penétrate como si yo estuviese ahí, de una sola estocada bebé —susurró—, hazlo bonita... —gimió nuevamente, introduje el aparato metalizado en mi cuerpo.

— ¡Demonios! —Grité cuando todo el dildo estuvo en mi interior, podía sentir cada vena remarcada del dildo en mi interior, cerré los ojos nuevamente al sentirme completamente llena.

— ¡Mirame! —Ordeno con voz estrangulada, abrí los ojos observando la pantalla del computador, la leve capa de sudor que adornaba los pectorales de Emmett, su miembro duro como una barra de hierro entre sus manos que bajaban y subían sobre su eje, la sola visión de mi hombre erecto, gracias a lo que veía en mí, hizo que mi cuerpo convulsionara levemente—. No apartes la mirada de mí B, o te juro que cuando regrese a casa tu castigo será implacable…

Inhale fuertemente enfocando mi mirada en él aunque lo que más deseaba era empezar a mover el jodido dildo que estaba dentro de mí—. Muéstrame como te das placer para mí nena, mueve a Hulk como quisieras que yo me moviera, —su voz oscura y la orden implícita en sus palabras me tenían en un frenesí del que no quería, ni pretendía escapar.

Nuestras miradas enfocadas en nuestros sexo, mis ojos trancados en el movimiento de sus manos mientras que los de él parecían seguir las mías, los jadeos ahogados y las maldiciones de parte de Emmett, mi corazón latiendo tan rápido como en una carrera ilegal. Sentía como poco a poco cada célula hacia unión con otra hasta descansar en mi vientre bajo, mi espalda arqueándose levemente, mi trasero levantándose al son de cada embestida, los músculos en el estómago de Emm tensándose cada vez más. Él estaba cerca y yo también, un par de sacudidas de su parte y tres envestidas con el dildo y ambos estallamos en la maravillosa gloria que nos transportaba al orgasmo.

—Eso fue jodidamente caliente —dijo Emmett segundos después, cuando su respiración se normalizó sin inmutarse por su estómago manchado por su propio semen. No dije nada aún, el cuerpo me temblaba un poco, sentía mis paredes vaginales contrayéndose levemente contra _Hulk_ y no sabía si mis cuerdas vocales podrían articular alguna palabra.

Emmett me observaba absorto desde el otro lado de la computadora, eran nuestros pocos minutos de silencio luego del sexo, algo que ambos necesitábamos, lo vi levantarse de la silla un par de segundos después así que decidí hablar.

—Gracias, Emm —mi voz salió errática y áspera por lo que pase un poco de saliva.

—¿Por qué? —una de sus cejas se arqueo mostrándolo escéptico.

—Por esto, por darme placer aun cuando no estás aquí.

—De nada, Linda... —murmuró él al otro lado de la pantalla, lo vi tomar una toalla y limpiar su estomago—. ¿Has tenido más pesadillas? —Negué con la cabeza mientras él se colocaba el bóxer negro, retiré a Hulk de mi interior siseando un poco por la pérdida y bajé las piernas del sofá, sintiendo aún mis piernas algo gelatinosas.

—Iré al baño un momento.

—Vuelve, quiero conversar un poco contigo bebé —asentí levantándome de la silla, tome a Hulk y caminé hacia el baño, tomé la ducha de mano y me senté sobre el toilette, graduando el agua un poco antes de colocarla sobre mi ombligo y dejar que limpiase mi lubricación.

Sisee un poco más al deslizar mi mano por mi clítoris aún sensible mientras escuchaba a Emmett ladrar ordenes, imagino que a través del celular. Una vez estuve limpia salí del baño y tomé la bata que había dejado sobre el sofá.

—Emm…—él parecía concentrado en algo fijo en su computador. Tenía el seño fruncido y la mirada enfocada en la pantalla; pero no era a mí a quien veía — ¿Emmett? He vuelto. —dije haciéndome notar.

—Lex nos ha enviado fotos del pequeño McConner —en su mirada había algo indescifrable, algo que realmente me daba temor averiguar qué era— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en hijos, bebé? —sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos.

_¿Hijos?..._ _No. No quería hijos, no sería una buena madre. _

— ¿Porqué me preguntas eso? —devolví su pregunta, lo vi suspirar fuertemente mientras pinchaba el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Te gustaría ser la madre de mi hijo, nena? —El aire escapó de mis pulmones y juro por Cristo que sentí cómo mi corazón se detenía.

—Idiota... —murmuró Emmett—. Es tarde, nena, ve a dormir —y antes que pudiera decir algo cerró la sección en Skype, dejándome completamente en silencio...

_¿Emmett quería hijos? _

_¿Quería hijos conmigo?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Oh bueno se que van a querer matarme diran ¡Aryam se volvió loca un Bella /Emmett! Pos les informoi que no es así, para las que leyeron contrato alguna se acuerda de "V"la amiga de Bella, bueno esta es su historia cuando contrato acabo V estaba con Emmett por eso aquí ella empieza con el. LA HISTORIA ES UN BELLA /EDWARD solo que Eddie aparecerá mas adelante._

_Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me dieron la oportunidad al pasarse por el Prologo, esto es algo diferente ya que esta Bells es bastante liberal, no la típica tontita que siempre trabajo._

_El fic se llama obsesión y aunque los caps del comienzo serán suaves, muchas saben que lo mio es la erótica, amo escribir lemmons y al que no le guste Fanfic tiene muchas historias rated K, así que este fic tendrá como siempre su toque erótico mezclado con amos… Chicas de amar nadie se salva ni siquiera el corazón mas duro._

_Agradecer a mi beta, a Salem y a mi querida Adri por el tiempo que emplean en leer, esto mientras el cap se esta dando y estar ahí aguantado mis inseguridades __**Yo se que jodo**__ Tambien a vero que ella sabe que es parte de esto aunque este entre las sombras._

_**Antes de irme quiero agregar una nota grandeeeeeeeeeee Hay ciertos párrafos que seguramente han de tener errores de gramática, ese es mi talon de Aquiles chicas y bueno mi beta estuvo ocupadita el fin de… Todo el que me ayuda a editar sabe que una vez el cap este en mis manos agrego cosas y en este no fue la excepción simplemente no quise seguir molestando así que la culpa no es de Ely es 100% mía**__._

_Gracias a : Jupy, Maricoles, Solange, palita, nelda, sole, mayi, noe, cavendano, maze, fredoom, tecupy, nyx, anónimo 1 y 2, Tata, Jade, Klary, Mi V personal 3, Paty, Rafaela y Gatita._

_Nos vemos la próxima semana… (Si Dios quiere)_

_Ary :) _


	3. Primera vez

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son Propiedad de Step Meyer. Lo demás que no conozcan me pertenece!

.

.

.

**Advertencia: ** si mis otros fic han sido eróticos este raya en lo sexual, erótico y demostrativo, es M porque lastimosamente el MA no esta, así que si eres mojigata, beata, quieres ser monja etc etc etc no leas…. Guerra avisada no mata soldado!

.

.

.

_Soy la clase de muchacha que no dice una palabra _

_que está sentado en la acera y espera a que el mundo_

_Estoy a punto de estallar a punto de estallar_

_._

_Bridgit Mendler - Ready or not_

.

.

_**Edición : Ely Rockeryta **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Obsesión Capitulo 2**

**Nueva Vida**

El estruendo sonido de la alarma de mi reloj de mesa me estaba matando, quería dormir un poco más, quizás todo el día... En este momento envidiaba a las personas en estado de coma.

¡Ellas podían dormir lo que le diera la jodida gana!

Abrí los ojos adaptándome a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana. La cabeza aún me dolía, recordé que esa era una de las razones por el cual había olvidado correr la cortina anoche. La alarma de mi celular empezó a sonar tan pronto como mis ojos empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo.

¡Joder, es qué no podía dormir cinco jodidos minutos más!

Apagué el dispositivo y me senté en la cama, no quería ir a la universidad, tenía que verme con el viejo cascarrabias "el profesor de costos", durante dos largas y jodidas horas. Yo amaba mi carrera, pero odiaba costos tanto como odiaba al decrepito señor Scott y sus muy geniales -nótese el sarcasmo- exámenes sorpresas. Hoy tenía dos horas con él y estaba segura, como que tenía un par de tetas, que colocaría un puto examen para "evaluar" nuestro conocimiento.

A veces intentaba comprender al profesor Scott, era un hombre de casi sesenta años, sin esposa o hijos, digamos que para él follar de vez en cuando no era una opción. Estaba completamente segura que su semen o estaba caducado o ya era en polvo. No es que yo follara cada fin de semana, de hecho mi _cucu _estaba en celibato desde que había abandonado la casa de Emm, si seguía un par de meses más en esta situación podría proponerla para beata, o simplemente buscar miles de inyecciones antitetánicas… ¡Qué! No me miren así, si la _cucu_ no se usa se oxida… Marquen mis palabras.

A este punto de mi vida ya me empezaba a hacer falta tener algún tipo de intimidad, y es que el cuerpo me lo pedía; la sensibilidad en mis pezones y el solo pensar en sexo me hacía sentir excitada. ¡Joder, necesitaba a mi equipo de vengadores justicieros! si tan sólo hubiese tenido cabeza para algo más que huir de la casa de Emmett, luego que al grandote se le ocurriera decir que quería tener hijos. Solo tardé cinco minutos en saber lo que tenía que hacer y eso era salir corriendo de ahí, así que la mañana siguiente hice una pequeña maleta y me fui sin mirar atrás.

Dos toques en la puerta hicieron que dejara de pensar en perversiones y mi mirada se dirigiera al viejo pedazo de madera como si pudiese abrir la puerta con mi visión.

Conté mentalmente uno… dos… y

—¿B?... —Taran, despertador Platt a las 6:25am— Isabella, es hora que bajes cariño, llegaras tarde a la universidad.

—Ya estoy despierta Esme… Gracias por servirme de alarma —sonreí y sentí sus pasos acercarse a la habitación conjunta mientras reía.

Esme era el pequeño ángel que _chuchito_ había enviado para mí, tenía una casa central y la ofrecía como residencia estudiantil. A sus casi 50 años, Esme se conservaba muy, muy bien; sus ojos eran verdes, algo tristes pero llenos de vida a la vez y su cabello era de un extraño color cobre sin una puta cana… Yo no podía abrirme el puto pelo en dos por que las malditas aparecían por todo el camino.

Arrastré los pies hasta llegar al baño y di un sonoro bostezo frente al espejo antes de verme completamente. ¡Joder!, me parecía a *Anna el día de la coronación de *Elsa: para las que no saben, Elsa y Ana son las hermanitas frígida y puticienta de Frozen… Sí, me vi Frozen… ¿Quién puede decirle que no a Alice? Ella insistió muchas veces que la viéramos desde su laptop. ¿Otra vez esa mirada? No me miren así, ¡carajo! somos puñeteras estudiantes, sólo tenemos dinero para un café y fotocopias… Y unos cuantos viajes en metro. En fin, Frozen… Es una linda historia en donde se demuestra que no tienes que ser príncipe para ser encantador y, que hasta el más príncipe puede ser una rata... Palabras de Alice no las mías; aunque ella tenía mucha razón, habíamos visto la película unas seis veces, de hecho ya canto "_Libre soy_" mientras estoy en la ducha.

Quería darme un baño con calma, pero ya no tenía tiempo. Mientras el agua caía sobre mí pensaba qué colocarme para el día de hoy. Había subido bastante de peso en los últimos meses, comía a deshoras y más que todo era cliente fiel de _McDonalds_ eso y que no tenía mucho tiempo para ejercitarme como antes; tenia prácticas laborales de medio tiempo en el _Banco Mediterráneo_ de lunes a jueves, iba a la universidad y cantaba en el bar de mi buen y muy Gay amigo Jake.

Conocí a William Jacob Black. "Jake" a efectos cortos, recién llegada a esta ciudad. Era tan guapo, tan alto, musculoso y afrodecendiente… ¿Saben lo que dicen de los hombres de raza oscura? Penes enormes de doce, catorce, hasta veinte centímetros -Que no creo que sean reales, aun así dicen que existen- él tenía un buen tamaño, lo sé por la forma en cómo su miembro se marcaba en los vaqueros ajustados que vestía, su sonrisa era encantadora y poseía una voz bastante sensual. En fin, le enseñé mi destreza con la guitarra y hubiese querido enseñarle más cosas, fue entonces cuando llegó un hombre hermoso también, aunque completamente opuesto físicamente a Jake, él era rubio, alto, fornido ¡y lo beso! beso a Jake… En sus labios, enfrente de mi cara desconcertada y desencajada… Poco después me entere que el bombón blanco en cuestión era Mike, el novio de Jake. Sí mis queridas amigas, como lo leen, Jake salió mariposita. Ya saben, se enrolla la toalla femenina en la polla, juega para mi mismo equipo y se mete el tampón por el culo ¿Capisi?

Terminé mi ducha dejando de pensar en pajaritos preñados recordando que había que proteger el planeta ahorrando agua y esas mierdas, me dirigí a mi habitación y me vestí rápidamente, bajé las escaleras de dos en dos llegando hasta la cocina. Angela, Ben, Alice, Gasparin…. Digo Jasperin y Putania ya estaban desayunando.

—Se te estaba haciendo tarde ¿no, hija? —Esme preguntó dulcemente mientras colocaba los panques en mi plato. ¿Ya les dije que amo a esta señora? Chuchito malo debió al menos darle un hijito. No fue así, por eso quizá acogía jóvenes universitarios pobres y muertos de hambre y les dejaba vivir en su casita de dulces.

—Hoy tenemos clase de costos con el señor Scott. —Dijo Alice tomando de su jugo.

—Lo más seguro es que nos haga un examen sorpresa —dijo Jasperin terminando su cereal—, así que si quieren un aventón, mejor terminen porque _Trasto_ y yo nos vamos ya a la universidad.

—No arriesgaré mi vida en ese montón de Chatarra. —Farfullo Tania levantándose de la mesa y colocando el plato en el fregadero antes de salir de la cocina. Vi a Ben tratar de mirarle las bragas mientras subía, reí disimuladamente cuando Ang le dio un zape, mi pobre Angi estaba más atrapada que hilo dental de garota en el Carnaval de Rio de Janeiro.

—Yo sí acepto el aventón Jazzy —Alice dio un beso en la mejilla de Jasper haciendo que se sonrojara. Otro par que había caído en las garras del enano en pañales… Jasper tomó la servilleta una vez que Alice se había ido y limpio su mejilla dejando que se viese mucho más roja. Sacó de su morral una toalla húmeda y la pasó por el lugar.

¿A qué no se habían dado cuenta que Jasperin le teme a cualquier tipo de contacto físico? Tiene su propio código: no besos, no abrazos, no tocar el pomo de su puerta si no usabas una servilleta y ni por equivocación podrías entrar a su dormitorio… Definitivamente no veía a Jazz practicándole sexo oral a una mujer.

Ahora ustedes se preguntarán qué hace Jasper. Gasparin montado en una camioneta que es más vieja que mi abuela. Pues la había comprado con sus ahorros de niño y aunque _Trasto_ era un chevrolet apache azul de 1959, o sea más vieja que Matusalén, ya no daban un peso con ella en el mercado, sin embargo para Jazz era su más grande tesoro.

Mastiqué el último de mis panques en silencio viendo de reojo a Jasper que aún limpiaba su mejilla.

—Debajo del fregadero hay Lejía —murmuro Ángela cuando Jasper sacó otro frasco con qué sabe que mierda para untarse en la cara.

—Ella tiene que entender que cada beso contiene una cantidad de saliva y, cada cantidad de saliva contiene otra cantidad exorbitantes de bacterias. Con un simple gracias, hubiese sido suficiente. —Se levantó de la mesa sin decir más, apostaba una de mis bubis que iba a su habitación a seguir desinfectándose.

Terminé mi desayuno y lavé mi plato antes de subir a mi habitación y lavar mis dientes. Salí de casa de Esme y no pude evitar reír cuando vi a Alice sobre la camioneta de Jazz sin su debido traje. Eran similares a los de los científicos en _ET_* Sólo Ben no los usaba, por eso de que prefería irse en la parte trasera del dinosaurio que conducía nuestro loco y raro amigo.

Ángela salió con su impermeable puesto mientras yo sacaba el mío de mi bolso ¡lo odiaba! Odiaba al maldito traje. Pero era un aventón coño, unos centavos de ahorro en el metro. Así que me coloque la cosa espantosa justo cuando vi a Jazz salir de la casa con media cara colorada.

—¡Mary Alice! —Gritó Jazz colocando una mano en su boca— ¡Primero el beso y ahora esto! ¿Dónde está tu indumentaria para subir a mi coche?

—¡Ese impermeable es horrible Jazz, la última vez te dije que no me lo pondría más! —Sentencio algo amenazante como si quisiera saltarle a Jasper, claro ella tenía ganas de saltarle a Jasper a la yugular, pero no precisamente para arañarlo. Jasper dio dos pisotones fuertes antes de acercarse a _Trasto _susurrándole que lo desinfectaría así se perdiera su clase de estadística.

Ángela Ben y yo sólo podíamos reírnos. Ben le dio la mano a Ang para ayudarla subir en la parte trasera de la camioneta y justo cuando iba a entrar a la cabina Gaspercito me tomo de la mano— B —susurro… Dios mío que querría—, ¿podrías por favor colocarte entre Alice y yo? —su voz era de absoluto terror quería reír por un lado y por otro darle un golpe a Jasper por idiota— ¡Por favor B! —suplicó.

—Jasper un poco de contac...

—Isabella —me interrumpió—prometo darte aventones diarios e irte a buscar a ese antro repleto de bacterias en donde tú trabajas —se me olvidaba contarles, Jasper no come en la calle, es posible que una garrapata se le meta a la boca. No va a antros porque una gota de sudor tiene tropecientas mil bacterias que pueden acabar con su vida. Por ello, Jasper como buen estudiante, estudia con los libros de la biblioteca de la escuela utilizando guantes y masacrillas para leerlos. El tipo se gasta cualquier cantidad de dinero en antibacteriales... Pregúntenme si Jazz tiene un perfume. Por supuesto que no, Jazz usa antiséptico, pasa todo el jodido día oliendo a hospital. Si me preguntan en lo personal, me parece asqueroso el simple hecho de estar cerca de él. Son pequeños sacrificios que toda mujer debe hacer cuando la necesidad amerita riesgos, como el de morir por los excesos de otros.

—Viernes y sábados después de media noche —le dije alzando una ceja.

—Si usas el impermeable, sí. —Dijo tímidamente.

—Ok, lo intentaré pero dé o no resultados tendrás que cumplir tu promesa, soy una puta santa pero aún no hago milagros amigo.

—Como digas B… —el pobre se veía esperanzado.

—Tenemos un trato amigo. —Dije extendiendo mi mano, por supuesto no la tomo, sólo se limito a asentir antes de buscar su impermeable en el bolso, la cabina de trasto era más limpia que una taza sin estrenar, un área libre de impurezas como Jazz decía.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con el gatito enfurruñado. Apenas iba a abrir mi boca cuando ella ataco— ¡No moveré mi puto culo de este lugar Isabella! —Alice cruzo sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho—, ¡él tiene que entender joder! Nada malo le va a pasar por un par de roces, además si espero tener sexo alguna vez, a ese tipo le tengo que enseñar que no va a morirse por un poquito de calor corporal! —Ali dio su punto y yo me alegre que jazz estuviese afuera aún conversando con Trasto.

Saqué mi cabeza de la cabina y miré a jazz, sus ojos café me miraban llenos de temor—. Lo siento Jazz, *_Poof _dice que no se moverá. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo —no había hecho una mierda, sabía que podía hacer que Ali me diera su lugar pero temía que Alice me hiciera ver _Frozen_ de nuevo y termináramos construyendo un _Olaff _en la nieve. Créanme cuando digo que no es bonito tenerla en la puerta de tu habitación un domingo a las 6 de la mañana cantando "_y si hacemos un muñeco"_ sólo porque está nevando.

Jazz finalmente dio un suspiro forzoso antes de subirse a la cabina, el camino a la universidad fue largo debido al silencio, Ang y Ben venían en la parte de atrás abrazados susurrándose cosas. ¡Podía verlos por el jodido retrovisor! ¿Qué no sabían era pecado comer pan frente al pobre?

Cuando llegamos a la universidad abrí la puerta para salir del odioso impermeable, Alice tenía una sonrisa malévola en sus labios y ojos, su lengua delineo sus labios rojos por naturaleza y fue cuando lo hizo. Beso a Jazz nuevamente en su otra mejilla, un beso grande y baboso. Jasper gimió audiblemente. Creo que grito un ¡te has vuelto loca! Pero no podía asegurarlo ya que mi rubio amigo hiperventilaba mientras mi amiga temblaba para no reírse antes de bajarse del coche. No pude evitar reír por la cara de mi amigo, él que era más blanco que la cal, ahora parecía _Hulk_ por lo verde que estaba. Me deshice del impermeable intentando no reír. Alice llegó hasta mí con la sonrisa aún bailando en los labios.

—¡Oh Alice!, eres perversa amiga —dije riendo por lo bajo—. Pobre Jazz —dije mirando de reojo como limpiaba su mejilla con anti bacterial.

—B, !no he hecho nada malo!, es más, debería agradecerme —dijo pagada de sí misma— ¡le he emparejado el color en las mejillas! —no pude aguantarlo, me carcajee fuertemente agarrándome el estomago, Alice podría ser baja de estatura pero por dios que era jodidamente una diabla cuando se lo proponía.

.

.

Jasper había entrado retrasado a la clase del señor Scott, sus mejillas estaban levemente coloradas lo que hizo que Alice _duende maldito_ Brandon riera fuertemente y luego intentara de esconder su burla bajo una tos seca cuando el señor Scott la observó interrogante. Jasper no nos miró y cuando estuvo sentado nos sumergimos en una deliciosa y entretenida clase sobre la importancia de los costos ABC -Espero que ya estén entendiendo mi sarcasmo-. La buena noticia del día era que el señor Scott al fin se retiraría de la universidad para pasar sus años entre viejitos amargados en su mismo estado de descomposición. Según ellos, nosotros éramos una partida de maquilladores contables y no sé que más mierda. ¿Recuerdan que les había dicho que la clase se componía de dos horas? Bueno, la primera ya había pasado y para la segunda hora nuestro querido profesor alias "ustedes no saben una joda", nos había dado un caso práctico para aplicar lo aprendido; prefería eso antes que los parciales, así que acá estaba yo en la biblioteca esperando por Ali que había ido con Sue para que nos facilitara un libro más. El genio de los costos era Jasper, pero adivinen, el puto brillaba por su ausencia.

—No voltees pero adonis papacito Maxwell viene entrando a la biblio… —dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado. "Nunca, pero nunca le digan a sus mejores amigos "no voltees". El cerebro capta todo lo contrario y te hace girar la cabeza justo al lugar dónde se te ha indicado que no lo hagas.

¡Jodido Jesucristo era él, Anthony Maxwell! ese hombre debería estar prohibido por la sociedad. Era alto, de unos asombrosos ojos azules y cuerpo como para hacerle un traje de saliva. ¡Mierda!, la palabra violación era muy chiquita para lo que yo quería hacerle a ese nené. Si cerraba mis ojos, fácilmente podía verlo atado a los cuatro pilares de mi cama mientras lo cabalgaba como una… —¿B? —Alice me zarandeo—, Límpiate la jodida baba de la boca, pareces un caracol. —Dijo burlona mientras Tony, como lo llamaba su fanaticada, pasaba a mi lado sentándose un par de mesas más adelante que nosotras y sacando su libro de economía. Iba ser el economista más sexy de la historia, me lo imaginaba en la bolsa de Nueva York con un traje hecho a la medida remarcando cada musculo de su cuerpo y una corbata que contractara con sus hermosos ojos… Mi _cucu_ latía pidiendo un poco de clemencia. Al menos un juguetico previo. Estaba casi segura que tendría que ir al baño a fantasear con Tony clavándome la polla hasta el fondo— ¡Tierra llamando a B! —Miré a Alice iracunda, ella no me dejaba seguir con mis pensamientos pervertidos—, tenemos que entregarle esto a "semen en polvo", así que mueve tu trasero, vamos a la cafetería acá no vas a poder concentrarte. —Mi _cucu_ lloraba de pena al no poder seguir disfrutando de los estímulos que le ocasionaba mi grandiosa imaginación. No puedo culparla, tanto para ella como para mí era un deleite verlo. Anthony Maxwell era hermoso, jamás habíamos cruzado una puta palabra, sabiendo de ante manos que era mi actor principal en todas las pelis porno que mi mente podía ser capaz de reproducir.

—¡Es para hoy B!

—Daña polvos… —murmuré entre dientes mientras recogía mis libros para ir a la cafetería.

—Querida cuando te lo folles de verdad será una gran novedad. Mientras, no vale. —Ali agarró los libros restantes y juntas salimos de la biblio. Antes de marcharme me giré para ver si por obra divina Tony me miraba, pero eso era soñar despierto, él sólo miraba a las esqueletudas tetonas y, bueno, aunque yo tenía una buena delantera, también tenía una pequeña pero bonita pancita llena de placer.

Lo sé ustedes se preguntaran ¿Está enamorada de Tony? La respuesta es un obvio, absoluto y jodido ¡NO! en mayúsculas y negrilla. Anthony estaba buenísimo pero para amarrarlo a mi cama y jugar con su paquete.

Recuerden que mi _cucu_ está en sequia desde que dejé a Emmett. ¡Maldito Emm y sus ganas de tener bebés!

Emmett estaba loco, un bebé nos destruiría como amantes. Que Kath quisiera tener bebés con Alexander no daba a entender que yo quería lo mismo, tenía 27 años, estaba en la mitad de mi carrera y había un hombre fuerte a mi lado que le gustaba jugar con roles. En ninguna jodida parte figuraban las pequeñas bolitas llenas de baba y caca.

La cafetería estaba cerrada así que Alice sugirió que saliéramos al campus, allí se encontraban unas pequeñas mesas en las que podíamos sentarnos y resolver este caso-estudio. Afortunadamente, el sol decidió salir luego de una leve llovizna creando charcas de lodo y barro. Estábamos bastante cerca cuando vimos a cierto amiguito rubio que teníamos en común, estaba de pie cerca a las mesas pero no se encontraba solo. María, la lagartona de estadística, estaba con él, tocando a Jazz en su pecho con sus uñas pintadas de rojo-follame-ahora.

—Ver para creer, quien ve Jaspercito —susurre a Alice ¡Ella tenía que pagar por hacerme salir de la biblioteca! El rostro de la enana paso por varias tonalidades de rojo antes de darme los libros que traía y caminar en dirección a Jasper… Joder esto no podía perdérmelo, iba a ser mejor que un dramón televisivo.

¡Donde están las putas palomitas de maíz!

Alice caminó firme y pausado hasta llegar a él. Todo fue en cámara lenta, la vi levantar sus pequeños y nada frágiles bracitos para empujar a Jazz y que el pobre de mí obsesivamente limpio amiguito, se fuese duro contra el mundo aterrizando estrepitosamente en una de las charcas formadas por la lluvia.

Al principio fue todo confusión, ¿si me entienden verdad? Alice Brandon… _Poly Poket: _Alice, había lanzado a _Max Steell:_ Jasper a una charca y, mi pobre Jazz se miraba a si mismo metido hasta los huevos en un charco repleto de microorganismos mientras All lo miraba de manera suicida.

—¡Joder Alice! ¡Quieres hacerme morir! ¿Sabes cuanta mierda hay en este charco? ¡Amebas y Paramecios! —chillo Jasper desquiciado. Alice, María y yo lo miramos con cara de ¡¿WTF?!. No lo soportamos más y luego de salir de nuestro estado de perplejidad, Alice y yo acabamos riendo mientras que María no sabía si ayudar a Jazz y ensuciarse o reír con nosotras y obtener un poquito de su ira.

—¡No me jodas solo es lodo! —Dijo Alice con las manos en la cintura. La muy diabla aunque se estaba riendo, aún sentía rabia.

—¡Qué no es para tanto! —Jasper estaba rojo ¿O morado?, joder estaba muy chistoso con sus pantalones y parte de su pelo mojado con agua y lodo— Puedo contraer, fiebre tifoidea, Amibiasis, Gastroenteritis, Salmonelosis… ¡Cólera! —expresó completamente iracundo, hasta sentí pena por él y pensé que Alice también la sentiría, pero ¡qué va! es Alice. La pequeña tenía una postura rígida y una mirada fiera, farfullo algunas palabras en quien sabe qué tipo de idioma, su mirada era realmente terrorífica, como si quisiera tener la habilidad de _Clark Kent o Scott Summers _para achicharrarlo con todo y bacterias.

Gracias _chucho_ por no darles a los humanos la habilidad para matar con la mirada

Jasper tembló antes de levantarse jodidamente furioso y caminar en dirección hacia _trasto_, apostaba una _bubi_ que Jazzy tenía ropa extra en la maleta.

—¡Y tú, lárgate Zorra! —gritó Alice a María, haciéndola temblar… Alice era pequeña pero era un estuche de monerías y fuerza.

Sólo negué con la cabeza mientras colocaba los libros sobre la mesa y esperaba a que una muy indignada Alice se sentara y empezáramos a hacer nuestro jodido trabajo.

.

.

Llegué a casa pasada las cuatro de la tarde, debía estar a las siete en el bar de Jake. Me quite los zapatos y me tire a la cama. No fue un día fácil de digerir, el que reprobáramos el caso estudio de costos, resultó ser una gran decepción. Todo porque Alice me dejo la dura labor de realizar el trabajo en su gran extensión, la pequeña estaba demasiado bipolar y su cabeza solo le daba para pensar dos cosas: cómo haría que Jaz la perdonara y cómo lo obligaría tener sexo con ella.

Sexo, esa palabra era tan inexistente últimamente para mí; ni siquiera tenía tiempo de masturbarme y aunque así fuese, en el bar siempre habían unos que querían pasársela de listos, yo era una _Switch_ no una puta o una que se enrollara con cualquiera. Si bien entre James y Emmett habían pasado varios hombres, todos eran amigos del _Foro de Rol de Madame X. _ Un sitio web donde se concretaban este tipo de citas y en ocasiones jugábamos Online; era consciente de que justo allí me encontraría Emmet, él conocía perfectamente los lugares y sitios que podía hallarme, y sabia por medio de amigos en común que él me estaba buscando, así que realmente debía cuidarme de darle posibilidades para ubicarme. Sobre todo si quería echarle tierra al asunto y dejar el pasado en su lugar. En donde debía estar. Simplemente necesitaba encontrar a alguien que pudiese soportar mis juegos y definitivamente no disponía de tiempo para esa búsqueda fuera del foro.

Eso me pasaba por tener preferencias sexuales depravadamente pervertidas ¿Cómo empecé siendo una Switch? Poco después que James me dejo, No veía el sentido a nada, me sentía deprimida hasta llevarme al límite de querer ir a rogarle perdón al tío Aro para poder escapar de mi dura realidad; pero entonces pensaba que tendría que volver a encerrarme en la jaula de oro de nuevo. Cuando mi mes de renta pagado por James caducó, tomé mi maleta y me vine a Nueva York, enfrentando el mundo yo sola. Me inscribí en la universidad y busqué un departamento económico y un trabajo de medio tiempo, navegando por internet aprendí muchas cosas una de ellas sobre los juegos de rol, mi vida sexual con James era normal… Misionero, algunas veces el sesenta y nueve, el perrito… Nada del otro mundo, esto implicaba más cosas. Comencé a sentir fascinación en libros con tratamiento de sado, BDSM por su alto contenido de lo erótico, lo salvaje y lo lujurioso. Después Kath llegó a mi vida con su historia fantástica y amorosa; para completar mi perversión se adjunto Emmet, lo que significó al final una grandísima mierda.

Decir que soy una Switch, es más que un eufemismo, me siento cómoda con este nuevo estilo de rol. En mi no ha sido una conclusión o el resultado de una evolución era yo misma con temores escondidos y muchos tabús por quitar de mi camino, no hay nada más satisfactorio que jugar, experimentar de primera mano el dolor, el placer, controlar y ser controlado.

Saber que tienes el dominio, que en tus manos está el poder hacer que tu pareja y tú mismo disfrute del sexo plenamente. No hay que ser ni sádicos ni masoquistas, para llegar a disfrutar de una sección de dominación/sumision. Ya había participado en varios roles cuando Emm llegó a mi vida, una sola vez entre sus sabanas y supo que me gustaba, así que nuestra segunda vez estuvo llena de magia para mí.

Disfruto siendo sumisa, disfruto siendo dominante… cada uno a su modo. Además, entiendo que ser switch no es un tercer rol distinto al ser simplemente dominante o sumiso. Se trata más bien que en determinadas circunstancias una misma persona sea capaz de disfrutar asumiendo uno u otro rol. Dicen que los dominantes son negros y los sumisos blancos. Se supone que en los juegos somos los grises pero no. No somos grises, tenemos la capacidad de ser blancos y negros al mismo tiempo, o blancos o negros por separado. Algunos dirán que soy una desviada sexual o que no se qué quiero en mi vida… Y coño, están muy equivocados, claro que lo sé, solo es que… véanlo desde mi punto de vista ¿En un mundo de infinitas posibilidades, por qué ser uno si se puede ser todo?

Sentí los pasos de Alice saliendo de su habitación y gemí internamente por lo que me haría hacer, estaba enojada con ella por haberme dejado sola haciendo el puto trabajo y conmigo por haberlo reprobado costos era una verdadera mierda, pero sabía que si ella me colocaba sus ojitos de borrego yo accedería a hacer lo que me pidiera. Esa enana era una demonia, ya saben, muchas veces me obligaba que le dijera que yo la quería, sobre todo cuando se sentía triste. Eso de demostrar sentimientos no es lo mío, a veces creo que soy más dura que una puta roca, sobre todo desde que James se fue; tengo una imagen que mantener, no puedo estar diciéndole _te quiero_ a todo el mundo y deshojando margaritas por ahí ¿me entienden?.

Sentí dos tímidos golpes en la puerta contigua_ —¿Jazz? —¿_han visto un chihuahua pidiendo comida a su amo? Bueno, estaba casi segura que así se veía Alice— Jasper, se que estas ahí sólo quiero disculparme —si cerraba mis ojos podía ver el rostro de Alice, sus ojos cristalinos y el puchero formado en su boca, ojos profundos y anegados en lagrimas sin derramar—. _Sé que estas dentro_… —¡Mierda!, esto estaba poniéndose bueno—, _me siento mal, me duele aquí, sólo me quiero disculpar te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…_ —la enana era la reina del drama.

—_¡Vete Alice! _—gritó Jasper desde su habitación.

—_No me iré… —_siguió con la misma melodía infantil—. _No seas tonto Jazzy, ábreme la puerta, mira que tengo puesto el jodido impermeable para poder entrar a tu habitación. —_Chillo la mocosa, pasaron varios segundos antes que la puerta se destrabara. Alice tenía un poder de convencimiento impresionante.

Cerré los ojos intentando dejar de pensar en mi sequia autoimpuesta o en Alice tratando hacerle entender a Jazz las bondades de mezclar fluidos, pero era imposible, tenía poco más de dos horas antes de que Mike o Jake pasaran por mí para llevarme al bar. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, Esme seguro estaba en su tienda de antigüedades, Angela y Ben en sus trabajos de medio tiempo, Alice y Jasper muy silenciosos y Tania… Tania quien sabe con quién estaría follando. Dirigí mis manos a mis pechos y acaricie suavemente el derecho, llevaba más de un mes que ni me tocaba y si seguía así iba empezar a despertarse mi fiera interior. Justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo más calientes, mi teléfono decidió que hoy tampoco tendría algo de diversión.

Miré la pantalla observando quien llamaba, era Kath. Había estado huyendo de ella por medios telefónicos, pero no podía huir toda la vida ¿Verdad? así que suspiré profundamente antes de contestar con el altavoz.

—_¡Al fin contestas el puto teléfono! ¡Un mes Isabella! —Gritó— ¡Emmett está volviendo loco a Lex! Y yo soy la que tengo que soportar su mal humor —_Fue su primer "saludo".

— _Tú disfrutas del mal humor de tu marido así que no te quejes —entone— Hola Kath ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien y tú… Tú sabes, aquí… _

—_¡No te hagas la tonta B! ¿Puedes decirme dónde carajos estas? De verdad nena, estoy preocupada por ti —musito suavemente._

—_Estuve un tiempo en San Diego, pero ahora estoy de vuelta en New York, cambié de universidad y de casa, ¿tengo que decirte qué no quiero saber de Emmett?_

—_El sarcasmo conmigo no funciona —replico Kath acaloradamente— ¿Qué sucedió?_

—_¡El imbécil quiere tener bebes! —Farfulle en un grito— ¡Lo malo no es que los quiera, lo realmente malo es que quiere que yo sea el horno!_

—_Y eso es todo…_

—_¿Quieres más?_

—_Bueno, al menos estas bien, digo ¿estás trabajando? puedo decirle a Alexander que hable con el encargado de recursos humanos de la empresa, allí en tu ciudad._

—_No gracias, eso es ser presa fácil para Emmett._

—_Con huir no ganas nada —expresó ella._

—_Igual la confianza se rompió, el trato era no exigir más de lo que podíamos dar —me senté en la cama y peine mi cabello con mis manos—, estoy bien Kath, tengo amigos, un trabajo y estoy haciendo practica laboral en un banco, tengo tres comidas al día y un buen techo._

—_Aún puedes venir a Milán, sé que Alexander se acostumbraría._

—_¿Y tener que soportar sus maratónicas jornadas de sexo… mientras yo estoy sola en mi habitación? No gracias, estoy bien amiga, te estimo demasiado como para querer matarte por un intenso ataque de envidia._

_Katherine Rio— ¿Seguro?_

—_Sipi, cuéntame cómo te va como mamá, ¿aún tienes tiempo para ser sumisa y atender a ese hombretón que obligaste a casarse contigo?_

—_B, siempre he sido mamá… Antonella, ¿recuerdas? Y yo no obligué a Lex, te recuerdo que él me secuestro y me pidió matrimonio en la mitad del océano. Sí, aún tenemos tiempo para follar como conejos Thiago es un buen niño._

—_Y Lex ha contratado a alguien para que lo atienda por las noches. —Dije en tono burlón._

—_Exacto…_

—_Puta suertuda —murmuré, al fondo escuche a la pequeña Antonella llamar a su madre._

—_Joder, es muy tarde y debo ir con Anto —murmuró._

—_Tranquila, ve con la peque, dile que Tia B… Mejor no le digas nada._

—_Porque digas que la amas no vas a dejar de ser tú._

—_Recuerda que debo mantener una imagen._

—_Y tú recuerda que la próxima vez que no me contestes el puto teléfono iré a Nueva York con el látigo de siete puntas de Alexander, y te juro por Dios que sentirás todo menos placer —no pude obviar reír ante lo que me decía—. Te quiero B._

—_Igual nena —colgué antes que se pusiera con la mierda de ven, acá estas en familia y lo demás._

Cerré los ojos intentando descansar un poco antes del trabajo cuando sentí como mi cama era violentamente removida.

—Jasper saca lo peor de mí —gimoteo Alice, no abrí los ojos—. Sé que estas despierta.

—Joder que feo hueles —murmure tapando mi nariz— ¿Qué ha pasado? Él abrió la puerta, qué te hizo para que vinieras así. Pensé que para esta hora ya serías una amazona montando tu fiera. —Ali resoplo.

—¿Sabes lo que hay dentro de su habitación?

—¡Por Cristo que no! Nunca he entrado a su habitación, Jasper puede matarme si lo hago —musite sin mirarla.

—Pues tiene una especie de carpa plástica y cuando entras te rocían ¡Te rocían B! con una mierda que huele a antiséptico y no sé qué mierdas más, luego tienes que ponerte un traje así como el que usa Homero Simpson.

—¿Un jeans y una camisa blanca?

Ali me golpeo— ¡No me jodas B! El que usa cuando la planta está en problemas. —La miré arqueando una ceja— ¿Recuerdas el capítulo en el que él estrecha relación con Lisa? ¡Mierda!, es como los que usan en los laboratorios —dijo rendida—. En fin, fui a pedirle disculpas y me hizo pasar por toda esa tortura para luego decirme que no estaba interesado en mis… —mi celular nuevamente sonó y conteste sin mirar, no es que fuese una mala amiga, simplemente que Ali debía mirar para otro lado con Jasper, no iba a lograr nada según me contaba Ang. Alice llevaba queriendo algo con Jasper desde que había entrado a la residencia hace seis meses.

Mike estaba abajo esperándome. A veces odiaba cuando las horas se iban tan rápido. Me cambie los vaqueros mientras Alice seguía parloteando sobre Jasper y el hecho de que nunca iban a estar juntos, mientras en mi cabeza, hacia la lista de las posibles canciones que podría tocar hoy. Solo serían tres y luego ayudaría a Jake con la barra. Podría decirse que al menos hacia algo que me gustaba y ganaba un poco de dinero por ello.

El viaje a la discoteca fue rápido. Mike siempre conducía como un maniático, un buen chico que se fue de casa cuando decidió no ocultarle al mundo su preferencia sexual, él sin duda era mucho más libre a diferencia de Jake, que aún se encontraba escondido en el armario de las escobas. Ellos me hacían recordar mucho a Fer y Richard, los amigos de Kath que ahora vivían en Londres, debido al trabajo de Richard.

Jake estaba en su oficina con un amigo mientras me encontraba llenando los refrigeradores con cerveza. Acomodé todas las botellas de licor al frente de la barra y miré a Mike que soltaba las latas de cerveza con acritud.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunté colocándole la mano a Mike en el hombro, que sólo me miró impávido.

—Nada. —Limpio con la manga de su camisa su frente haciendo que sus músculos se flexionaran _¿por qué coño los más musculosos y bellos son Gays?_ Mike no estaba mal, era rubio, piel blanca y Dios… poseía unas geniales esferas azules celestes que te invitaban a perderte en ellos; además a simple vista, se veía tan hombre ¡Dulce Jesús! Casi nunca sabía quien era la tuerca y quien el tornillo en esa relación. Tal vez ambos eran switch y se turnaban. Negué con la cabeza cuando mi mente empezó a mostrar imágenes no aptas para mi sequia autoimpuesta—. Es solo que…

—¿Jake? —Arque una ceja.

Asintió— Lleva horas con ese tal "amigo" —hizo comillas con sus dedos—, encerrado en la oficina, al parecer es un amigo de la familia, así que ya sabes lo que me ha pedido.

—¿Qué no le toques los huevos mientras el chico pijo esta aquí? —sonreí haciendo que Mike sonriera también, me carga que se esconda cuando llegan personas que lo conocen.

—Algo así…

—Jake es un maricón —solté sin importarme si mi jefe me escuchaba, Mike alzo una de sus cejas divertido ante lo obvio—, tú me entiendes, y deberías tenerle paciencia o mandarlo a limpiar otras cañerías.

—Ojala fuese tan fácil… Estoy enamorado de él desde que lo vi en el parque que queda cerca de la estación, un sábado por la mañana —Mike suspiró como colegiala ¡Joder!, Michael era Bombero voluntario… Sí, cliché, aunque no todos los bomberos son Gays. Créanme, los más feítos, esos, son todos unos hombretones—. El sábado siguiente decidí ir por él y cuando choque "accidentalmente con él" y me permitió comprarle un café, supe que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro… Que encajábamos.

—Mike… Sin detalles.

—Tienes una mente demasiado pervertida B. Voy a preguntarle a Jake si vamos a abrir a la hora de siempre.

—Suerte con tu novio y tu rival —Mike me saco el dedo del medio y sólo pude reír saliendo de la barra y caminando hasta donde estaba mi guitarra. La saqué del estuche y la llevé a mi nariz. Si bien ya no olía como su dueño, ella me hacía sentir que los meses junto a él habían sido reales. La guitarra de James y sus _dogs tags_ era todo lo que me quedaba de mi enamoramiento adolescente, la había pintado de rojo tiempo después que James se fue cuando los meses empezaron a pasar sin ninguna noticia de él. Me senté en el suelo de la tarima del Dj y dejé que mis manos acariciaran las cuerdas mientras en mi mente se reproducía "Cola" de _Lana del Rey_, era una de las canciones para el repertorio de hoy. Vi a Jake y a Mike salir a la barra discutiendo en voz baja. Así que decidí darles un poco de privacidad saliendo del local por la salida de emergencia sin que ellos lo notaran, fuera la noche era fría y desee tener un cigarro conmigo, recosté mi cabeza en la pared pensando en todo y nada al tiempo justo cuando iba a entrar alguien empujo la puerta para salir.

Era un hombre, alto y cuerpo formado, sin músculos en exceso, tenía unos Jeans azul de talle bajo y un suéter con capucha. Hubiese querido poder detallarlo más pero la capucha ocultaba su rostro, sólo podía ver el cigarrillo entre sus labios, o más bien la punta quemándose en cada inhalación. No me saludo así que no tuve que hablarle, simplemente caminó por el callejón que daba hacia la avenida. Me encogí de hombros y abrí la puerta nuevamente dispuesta a empezar una noche de trabajo.

…

La noche trascurría en calma, el bar se encontraba bastante lleno y teníamos las manos ocupadas, estaba cansada, y algo estresada definitivamente. Necesitaba una polla aunque sirviera para pasar un momento de placer.

—¡B! —Me llamó Mike que al parecer había arreglado sus problemas con Jake—. ¿Podrías por favor ir a la bodega y traer los vasos de _Absolud? _—Alce mi pulgar y salí de la barra felicitando a Alec por su elección de música. Era casi media noche y faltaba poco para que mi guitarra y yo hiciéramos magia. Tomé los vasos plásticos con la publicidad de _Absolud Vodka_ y volví a la barra para ayudar a Jake y a Mike, debido a que Leah, la otra chica que atendía en la barra, estaba de descanso hoy. Vi como Alec apagaba los equipos y Paul y su banda de los lobos que cantaba en las noches se colocaba en la tarima para empezar a cantar, tan pronto la melodía empezó a tomar forma la barra se aquieto un poco. Coloqué los vasos en su lugar mientras Paul entonaba _Cementery Gate _de _Pantera._

—Hola —sentí esa voz tan conocida por mí y me giré para ver a Tony Maxwell sonriéndome, su cabello negro estaba completamente despeinado y tenía una camisa negra remangada hasta los codos, se apoyaba en la barra hablándome a mí ¡A mí!... Al parecer, quizá con un poquito de suerte, podía tener algo de acción hoy después del trabajo—. No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

—Pues sí, aquí trabajo —dije totalmente cohibida ¿Qué coño me pasaba? ¿No podía decir algo menos inteligente?

—¿Podrías darme una _Heiniken?_ Por favor —me sonrió, tenía una sonrisa preciosa, una fila de dientes blancos y parejos que competirían con cualquier modelo de crema de dientes… ¡Dios!, se veía tan hermoso. Saqué una lata del refrigerador destapándola y vertiendo el contenido en un vaso intentando que mis manos no temblaran cuando la deje sobre la barra.

—Gracias —sonrió ladinamente, era sexy y pícaro… ¡Cristo Jesús! Sentía que mis bragas iban a deshacerse gracias a que empezaba a lubricar ¡Joder, sólo me estaba sonriendo! No dije nada y en cambio observé como loca su expresión cuando dejó que el líquido amargo se deslizara por su garganta. Su manzana de Adán se movió sensualmente y ¡Dios mátenme ahora! Estaba a punto de decirle que salía en una hora cuando una rubia tetona se sentó a su lado empezando a coquetearle descaradamente.

Mi cara debería ser un poema porque me quedé levemente estática mirando como mi fantasía sexual coqueteaba delante de mis narices. Podía sentir los acordes de la guitarra de Paul, pero mi mirada estaba trancada en Tony puto gillipollas Maxwell y la Barbie plastificada en cuestión. Apostaba cada aro en mi cuerpo a que estas tetas eran falsas. Sentí un vaso chocar contra la barra seguida de una risa burlona y sarcástica.

El hombre de la capucha estaba sentado frente a mí riendo desvergonzadamente, suponiendo lo que sería ver desde su perspectiva, la decepción más patética que mi rostro podría mostrar. Suspiré hondamente mientras me acercaba a él a ver si necesitaba algo. Alejándome completamente de Tony, representando así mi derrota final. Pensé que antes de hacer algo estúpido, como voltear un vaso con agua helada sobre la cabeza de la rubia, era preferible prestarle atención al idiota que requería de mi atención en ese instante.

—Sírveme. —Su tono de voz era burlón y sarcástico, empujo el vaso con sus nudillos para acercarlo hasta mí. No tenía ni idea por qué diablos se reía, tenía unas ganas enormes de averiguarlo -Sarcasmo-, vertí la cerveza en el vaso y se la coloqué nuevamente antes de que mi traicionera mirada se dirigiera a Tony y su muñeca inflable—. Solo te falta pasarle la lengua por la cara para que las demás perras no se acerquen a lo que consideras tuyo —murmuro—, aunque a juzgar como coquetea y manosea a la rubia, me da a entender que sólo lo tienes cuando imaginas follándotelo. —Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella, estaba completamente segura que parecía un pez fuera del agua. Justo cuando mi muy inteligente cerebro coordinó mis neuronas para decir algo igual de sarcástico como un "Vete a la mierda", Jake llegó para salvar al extraño.

—B, tú turno —señaló a Paul que se encontraba en ese instante bajándose de la tarima. Estaba a punto de salir de la barra cuando escuche a Jake— ¿A dónde coños fuiste? —Preguntó al extraño palmeando su espalda, éste se bajó la capucha para poder ver mejor a mi amigo y jefe, sonrió a medio lado antes de fijar su mirada en mí… Sus ojos, sus malditos ojos eran dos esferas de color esmeralda, tan verdes e intensas y llenas de picardía, esa mirada era tan conocida para mí que hizo que mi pecho doliera inmediatamente ¡joder!, su mirada era exactamente igual a la de James. Sentí por un momento mi cuerpo entero convulsionarse, el frio se apodero completamente de mí como si el tiempo se hubiese quedado estático mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los míos; como si volviera al pasado y me reflejara en las orbes de mi primer amor— ¿Bella? —Escuchaba la voz de Jake, sin embargo mis sentidos no respondían al llamado de éste, escuchando lejos su llamado—. Bella ¿estás bien? Es tú turno para cantar. —Negué con la cabeza antes de enfocar mi vista en Jake y no en los ojos verdes que me miraban con burla, corrí hacia la tarima y tomé mi guitarra acariciando con el pulgar la inscripción que James había colocado en el mástil. El repertorio que tenía pensado cantar lo olvide completamente, sabía que las personas me miraban, sabía que debía comenzar a interpretar, pero estaba muda, estática, mis ojos simplemente miraban a aquel extraño de barba desarreglada, labios gruesos y mandíbula cuadrada, su nariz era proporcionada, su rostro casi perfecto y sus ojos… Su mirada, nadie podía tener la mirada exactamente igual a otra persona.

¿O sí?

.

.

Estoy parcialmente de regreso! Este capi lo tenia escrito hace muchoooo pero por cosas del destino no había podido subirlo intentare tener el próximo pronto! Gracias a Ely, Salem y Adriana por su tiempo y dedicación… Ando sin internet así que espero hayan entendido las cursivas si no aquí les dejo mi diccionario personal!

Cucu: termino para referirse a su parte intima femenina

Chuchito/Chucho: Dios

McDonalds ¿Quién diablos no sabe lo que es Mcdonalds?

Frozen: película de Disney estrenada en el 2013 que mi sobrino me hizo ver mil veces se los juro se me los diálogos! Creo que la vi mas que crepúsculo

ET: película en donde un extraterrestre se queda en la tierra y luego quiere irse a casa lo cogen los de la nasa el extraterrestre se muere, vive y luego hace volar bicicletas a que no es genial!

Poof: es el bebe de cosmo y wanda de los padrinos mágicos!

Olaff: caricatura de frozen

Poly Poket: esas muñecas diminutas de Matel y Max Steel era el cacho de la barbie! Que no todas nos regalaban a Ken había que robar el Max Stell del primo!

Clark Kent o Scott Summers: el primero es Superman y el segundo es un Xmen! Ambos tienen laser en la vista

Homero y Lisa Simpson: quien no sabe quienes son esos dos!

Absolud: Vodka

Heniken: Cervezaaaaaaaaaaa

Gracias de antemano por leer y las que puedan comentar estare mas que feliz de leer sus Revs…

Kizz

Aryam!


End file.
